Una extraña pareja
by Chisueo
Summary: ArgentinaxPeru Tomar y ahogar las penas en ello es lo que hizo el argentino despues de una "decepcion amorosa" mientras que Nicolas Peru tiene que escuchar sus lamentos... Situado despues de "Decision MexChi "


ADVERTENCIAS:

Es Yaoi  
Es un ArgentinaxPeru  
Los Oc's que se presentan aqui me pertenecen  
Tiene Lemon  
Es un prototipo de como sera la pareja mas adelante y en futuros fic's asi que no se queden solo con la imagen de este fic ewe  
Con eso me despido :3

"Un extraño ¿Amor?" ArgPeru

Después de todo aquello, después de que Chile finalmente estuviera con México y Argentina se resignara, este termino tomando un par de copas junto a Perú. Si, el único que lo soportaba después de que le contara su gran pérdida amorosa.

Este en cambio, dentro de si estaba profundamente feliz pero realmente no lo demostraría por completo, menos si Argentina aun mostraba interés por Chile. En si, el no era como los demás, si, tenia una personalidad bastante extraña, y por extraña no se refería a que fuera un especie de loco de por vida. Solo algo diferente…Un poco, solo un poco con instintos asesinos contra ciertas personas que no iba a nombrar, después de todo la gran mayoría sabia de quienes se trataban, mas si tocaban temas referentes a ellos.

Con Sebastián, pues… sinceramente hablando, con el solo era así cuando le contaba sus dramas con Javier ¿Que tenia ese país que Argentina terminaba embriagándose por el y sufriendo? El podía ser mucho mejor que el chileno ese, podría hacerlo olvidar y quererlo y...Esperen, el no era gay, nunca lo seria, aunque en si quería a Sebastián.

— ¡Pero che!... ¡Yo lo quería!—prácticamente le grito al oído Argentina a la vez que tomaba un poco de pisco— ¡y el me dejo por ese mexicano de mierda!

—Que no me importa...y que bien que te haya dejado por ese—contesto Nicolás mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enfado

— ¿Como que bien? ¡El era mió!—le alega Argentina a la vez que nuevamente se toma un trago de pisco

—Siempre supe que era un puto...—murmuro por lo bajo el peruano tratando de que Sebastián no lo escuchara.

—Más puto es ese mexicano—dice Argentina al escuchar a Perú

Ambos odiaban a sus contrincantes, Perú a Chile, ya que hacia sufrir a Argentina y este a su vez a México que le había quitado su chileno. Si fuera por Nicolás, el ya hubiera golpeado lo mas fuerte posible a Javier para demostrarle a Argentina que el valía mucho mas que ese chileno, pero no podía, no mientras Sebastián quisiera de esa forma a Chile.

—Me dan asco...—dice el peruano con la mirada agachada y con uno de sus puños apretado—Dios...solo quedan dos malditas mujeres y ya están ocupadas... ¡Es que no me pueden dejar hablar algo mas masculino con un hombre!—grita molesto el peruano llamando la atención de las personas del lugar

Era bien sabido que prácticamente todos le contaban sus problemas a el o a Bolivia, el no era de dar consejos pero si de escuchar y de tratar de que la persona se desahogue, pero ya era el colmo. Siempre terminaba escuchando líos amorosos entre hombres y nunca, pero nunca le tocaba hablar con algún hombre que le contara algún problema que tuvo con una MUJER, no señor, todos eran gay los que le llegaban a contar sus problemas o por lo menos tenían esa tendencia sexual.

—Che, ¿Vos de que te quejas? Nunca quisiste nada con Bolivia mas que una hermandad—le contesta Argentina mientras se sirve mas pisco—vos si que sos boludo che...

—Deja de hablar de Chile...—prácticamente le ordena al argentino mientras le quita la botella de pisco de las manos— me molesta...y ya luego te conseguirás...un país mejor

— ¿Que queres decir?

— ¡Que encontraras un maldito país mejor!—grita mas que enfadado Nicolás— mientras no estés con Chile...esta bien...—contesta mientras alza la mano y le pega en la cabeza a Sebastián— ¿Acaso estas sordo?

—Auch...—se queja por lo bajo el argentino—Sos bruto...no estoy sordo che...es que eso sonó tan...

—No sonó otra cosa más que tu cabeza hueca—contesta enfadado el peruano—solo...te dije eso y punto...me molesta que hables de Chile

Hasta el mismo se había dado cuenta de que personalidad agresiva estaba saliendo a flote, pero no podía hacer nada realmente. Era algo que poco a poco salía de el en ciertas ocasiones, aunque jamás llegaba a mayores era algo que asustaba a los de su alrededor. Aunque claramente Sebastián no estaba asustado, mas bien le seguía hablando como si nada.

—Che... ¿Porque te molesta?—lo mira algo confuso Argentina— ah... ¿Aun seguís con lo del mar?

—No es de tu incumbencia

—Che, vos sabes que igual me importa—lo mira a los ojos

Perú en contestación solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojo, no le gustaba ver directamente a los ojos a Argentina, lo ponía algo...Nervioso, si, muy nervioso además de que hacia que se sonrojara y sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago.

—Sabes que me importa che...—lo toma del rostro— Además...Che, ¿Porque tan sonrojado? ¿Tenes fiebre?

—"¿Por qué será que siempre piensan eso?"—Pensó para sus adentros Nicolás— No, no tengo fiebre

—Che…Estas rojo…—lo toma del rostro—jejeje…vos te pones así estando cerca de mi

—No…te equivocas—mira hacia un lado— además…no me gustan…los hombres…

—Ah…vos si que sos del bando algo contrario a lo mió ¿No?—ríe Argentina mientras le posa una de sus manos en un hombro— ya sabes…a vos te gustan mas las mujeres que los hombres

—Claro que si…"Pero contigo haría una excepción"—piensa para si mismo lo ultimo debido a que claramente su comportamiento yandere ya estaba un poco mas calmado— Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Tu…eres la excepción a la regla…—contesta finalmente Nicolás dejando algo desconcertado a Sebastián

— ¿La excepción?...vos si que sos…sorprendente che…—sonríe maliciosamente Argentina— ¿Y como supones que soy la excepción?

—Pues…porque tú siempre has sido la excepción…a todo—contesta con un tono muy suave de voz Perú, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara

Aquella atmósfera se estaba convirtiendo en algo extraño, Sebastián estaba deseando saber más de Perú en si, mucho más que como país…Esta vez…quería conocerlo más personalmente. Mientras que Nicolás claramente quería algo mas del argentino, aunque fuera inconcientemente, con el cambiaba radicalmente, demasiado diría el.

Quizás el argentino despertaba sus bajos instintos, esos que reprimía frente a todos. Quería estar entre sus brazos, recorrer cada centímetro de piel de Sebastián con sus labios y que…Esperen, no, no podía aun, menos con Argentina, además era peligroso, a el le gustaban ciertas cosas que a los demás seguro le causarían escalofríos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si por un momento sus pensamientos los mandaba a volar lejos? Quería saberlo, experimentar con el argentino todo y cuanto venia a su mente.

Sebastián por su parte estaba sorprendido del cambio que había tenido Perú de un momento a otro, ni siquiera Javier cambiaba tanto, bueno, si, pero no de esa forma. Algo de esa atmósfera le empezaba a dar escalofríos pero eso le gustaba, era una sensación algo agradable. La mirada de Nicolás lo intimidaba un poco, pero lo hacia desear saber mas de el, aun mucho mas y quizás de paso probar un poco del peruano y tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Che… ¿Qué pensas tanto?—pregunta Sebastián mientras lo seguía con la mirada

—Nada…"solo el como seria tu cuerpo…y el tener tu cuello entre mis manos"—Pensó Nicolás a la vez que se relamía disimuladamente los labios

—Estamos en las mismas…—sonrió el argentino

— ¿Hm?...

—Nada…Nada—contesto rápidamente mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al del peruano

Tanto el como Perú quedaron un momento estáticos, una porque Argentina actuó impulsivamente y el otro porque era besado por otro hombre, mas a sabiendas de que aquel que lo estaba besando no era otro mas que Sebastián. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso, Nicolás entreabrió un poco la boca dándole la oportunidad de colar su lengua a Sebastián. Este exploro deseoso aquella cavidad, hasta que el mismo Nicolás trato de hacer lo mismo con el convirtiendo el beso en una pequeña lucha para ver cual de los dos tenia el control sobre el otro.

Lentamente se separaron una vez que notaron varias miradas sobre ellos. Puede que entre países no fuera algo raro el ser homosexual, pero para gente "común y corriente" el ver a dos hombres era extraño, y quizás algo desagradable de ver. Argentina solo rió bajo al ver la reacción de la gente mientras que Perú estaba muy sonrojado y no quería ver a nadie a la cara.

—Che…Que cada quien se meta en su vida ¿No?—ríe Sebastián a la vez que toma un trago

—Pues…a ellos les molesta…además…

— ¿Además?

—Pues…eh…vámonos de aquí…no nos ven con muy buena cara—termino diciendo Perú al ver la cara de espanto del que atendía.

— ¿Vos te queres ir?

—Si, no me siento cómodo aquí—contesto enfadado Nicolás—Miran demasiado…Ciertas personas

Era verdad, todo el mundo los miraba de manera extraña y con cara de desagrado. Sebastián pago lo que habían bebido y ambos se fueron del lugar, caminaron durante una media hora hasta llegar a una plaza y sentarse en un banco.

Empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas, tratando de evitar llegar a algún tema que tratara sobre el chileno. Estaban algo bebidos, después de cerca de unas dos botellas de pisco y una de ron no era para estar pensando con mucha claridad. Finalmente volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue por parte del peruano, un beso algo exigente y apasionado. Ambos se separaron después de un momento y se sonrieron de forma algo divertida.

—Hueles a ron—rio Perú mientras lo seguía abrazando por el cuello

—Y tu a pisco, y eso que yo tome mas pisco que tu—contesto Sebastián besándolo nuevamente

—Sebastián tus besos saben a ron mezclado con pisco—siguió alegando Nicolás robándole pequeños besos— pero no me molesta

—A mi tampoco…—termino de decir el argentino mientras besaba el cuello del peruano olvidando por completo que estaban en un lugar publico

—A-argentina ¿No crees que es un poco atrevido hacer esto en la calle?

— ¿Alguien nos mira?  
—Eh…No, pero si tenemos sexo en un lugar publico nos multaran o llevaran detenidos

— ¿Quién dijo que estábamos teniendo sexo?—contesto Argentina sonriendo de medio lado— yo solo beso tu cuello…pero fuera de eso nada más

Al terminar de decir aquello Perú estaba rojo de vergüenza y con ganas de matar al argentino solo por haberlo hecho, se podría decir, excitarse solo un poco. Se levanto y tomo de la mano a Argentina, lo llevo así por un buen trecho hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro y vacio.

Perú sin decir nada se le acerco y comenzó a besarlo, Sebastián en respuesta lo tomo de las muñecas y lo puso contra una pared. Se besaron, recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y dejaron marcas en algunas partes. Ambos ya no pensaban en que sentía cada uno, se besaban y acariciaban con desesperación, Perú quería ser el al que amara el argentino y este mientras prácticamente se devoraba a besos y caricias a Nicolás pensaba inconscientemente en el chileno.

—Sebastián…ah…—suspiraba Perú al ser acariciado por el argentino— "Quiero que piense en mi…se que piensa en el…lo se…"

Interiormente sabia aquello, sabia que el argentino jamás pensaría en el como en algo mas, pero solo le bastaba que siquiera Sebastián fingiera quererlo. Sabia que jamás en su vida el argentino podría siquiera quererlo la mitad de lo que en realidad quería al chileno, pero el poder estar solo un momento así, que lo besara y acariciara era suficiente. Era un sueño quizás, y la magia se desaparecía una vez que despertara.

—"Si solo fuera Javier…"—el argentino seguía besándolo, pero su mente le gritaba que no era la persona que el quería

Pronto aquello fue tomando otro rumbo, ambos sabían que esto era algo que solo duraría un instante, una ilusión que hacia sufrir a ambos. Sebastián no quiso esperar mas, volteo a Nicolás y desabrocho el pantalón de este.

—Vos nunca has tenido algo así ¿Verdad?—pregunto Argentina al ver como Perú se había tensado un poco cuando le toco el trasero

—No, jamás y no esperaba hacerlo

—Tratare de que no te duela—rio por lo bajo Sebastián mientras lamia tres de sus dedos

— ¿Qué haces?

—Necesito lubricarte antes de cualquier cosa si no te dolerá—contesto mientras dirigía uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Nicolás

— ¡No!...Solo h-hazlo…—dijo sonrojado el peruano tomándolo de la mano

Si le dolía no le importaba, quería sentir todo y si el dolor era parte de aquello también lo quería sentir. Sebastián solo miro algo sorprendido y vio como Nicolás entrecerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños.

—Hazlo…Ni que me fuera a morir—exigió Nicolás

—S-si…—no estaba seguro, sabia que le dolería quizás demasiado a Nicolás ya que era su primera vez.

Se desabrocho su pantalón y dirigió su miembro a la pequeña entrada de Nicolás. Empezó a empujar suavemente tratando de hacer daño lo menos posible, al sentir como entraba, Nicolás apretó los puños y cerro fuertemente los ojos, le estaba doliendo pero le gustaba de cierta manera aquello. Unas pequeñas quejas de dolor escaparon de sus labios que fueron calladas con un beso de parte del argentino.

Una vez que Argentina entro por completo dentro de Nicolás se quedo quieto, esperando a que la respiración del peruano se tranquilizara y se acostumbrara. Aunque este no espero nada, empezó a instigar que Argentina empezara rápidamente un vaivén constante y placentero. Ambos sabían que solo quizás esa vez estarían así, pero ¿Valdría la pena? Ya no podían dar vuelta atrás, ya sus cuerpos actuaban instintivamente buscando el calor del otro en un vaivén que de vez en cuando era rápido y fuerte o lento y suave.

Los gemidos eran callados por un beso, ambos sabían y sentían la, quizás, tristeza del otro pero a pesar de ello continuaron. En un impulso Argentina volvió a dar vuelta a Nicolás para tomarlo desde ambas piernas ganándolas a las alturas de su caderas y nuevamente entrar en el mientras el peruano se aferraba a su cuello con ambos brazos.

—S-Sebastián…ah…ah…—no podía hablar, pero tenia que decírselo— T-te…ah…a-amo… ¡Ah!

—Nicolás…—no sabia que responder, una inocente declaración de amor en un acto como aquel lo había dejado mudo

Jamás espero que el peruano llegara a decir algo así, lo hizo callar con un beso, no podía creer aquello. No era que le había desagradado, pero no quería escuchar algo así de alguien a quien no sabía si llegaría a querer. Quería saber la respuesta ¿Lo llegaría a amar o solo aquellas caricias fueron porque necesitaba estar con alguien? No, desde pequeños se conocían y sabía lo suficiente como para saber que el peruano no estaba mintiendo y realmente lo sentía.

Argentina deshizo aquel beso y lo abrazo, quizás no lo amaba de la misma forma que al chileno pero podría llegar a quererlo muchísimo mas. Ambos sintieron que ya no podía más, Sebastián aumento el ritmo hasta que finalmente ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo. Suavemente lo bajo hasta que tocara con ambos pies el suelo, después de todo seguramente al peruano le dolían sus piernas.

—Vos… ¿Realmente me amas?—pregunto Argentina mientras se abrochaba su pantalón y arreglaba un poco la ropa

—Si…Pero tu no a mi—contesto Nicolás mientras prácticamente se fijaba como había una pequeña gota de sangre en su ropa— H-hey… ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Ah! Es normal, vos no te preocupes—rio Sebastián mientras lo miraba— Si me das una oportunidad…Puede que… esto, t-te pueda amar

— ¿Eh?— ¿estaba escuchando mal? Argentina estaba diciéndole que podría amarlo—Pero tú amas a ese chileno

—No importa…Nicolás, solo déjame ver un tiempo si es q-

—Esta…bien, pero tienes que olvidarte de ese chileno—dijo un sonrojado Nicolás mientras se arreglaba la ropa— Y tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis gustos

— ¿Gustos?

—Ya entenderás, espero que no seas lento en aprender

No sabia el porque, pero lo ultimo dicho por Nicolás le había dado cierto escalofríos y un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago. Puede que aun solo lo quisiera como a un amigo o incluso hermano, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que Nicolás lo haría olvidar a Javier.

Mientras que Perú pensaba que esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía, el argentino lo terminaría amando solamente a el y viceversa. Si es que de algo estaba seguro era que no se rendiría ante nadie ni nada, Argentina seria solo suyo y haría que olvidara a ese chileno que lo hizo sufrir.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, se le volvió a acercar y lo beso instintivamente, su amor no iba a ser como los demás. Su relación era extraña y muy difícil de comprender, pero eso la hacia de cierta forma interesante, algo que no se convertiría en rutina y que siempre seria tan cambiante como el tiempo.

Fin

Ok...creo ser una loca desquiciada por crear paring tan raras eweUu...

Ya que xD...Espero que les haya agradado el fic w


End file.
